pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs Zombies Zombie Defeaters 3: Dawn Of The Undead
'Plants Vs Zombies Zombie Defeaters 3: Dawn Of The Undead '''is the sequel to the previous 2 games, '''Plants vs. Zombies : Zombie Defeaters '''and '''Plants Vs Zombies Zombie Defeaters 2: Challenger from the Past, Present and Future. ' Game Modes * Save The World-The main and boring part of game.(Will have more levels in future updates) * Survival-An Endless Mode * Town Defender-Build your town and defend it from zombies(more info added soon) * Zombatar-Build your own flag zombie with many features * Online-Has many features and game modes that will be listened below * Insanity-Mode that unlocks after completing Save The World,has 10 extremely hard levels.A secret new plant is unlocked after completing each level. * Credits-A song and credits. Survival A mode unlocked after completing Front Yard Day 5.In this mode,zombies will come infinitely based on the type of zombies you have faced in Save The World.For Example if you have completed night,then you will face the zombies of day and night.You will be optioned to choose plants after 2 waves.Its just like pvz 1 survival endless. Town Defender In this mode,you have to build your base by materials.By defeating other players bases,you will get materials like wood,brick and metal which is used for building bases.Players can attack as plants or zombies.Mostly shooting plants are allowed here. Zombatar You can design your own flag zombie.Following are the flags zombies styles * Hairstyle - the hair the zombie has * Clothes - the clothes the zombie wears * Facial Hair - the zombie's facial hair design * Tidbits - eye-related accessories such as eyebrows * Eyewear - whether or not the zombie wears glasses * Skin Color - the color of the zombie's skin (doesn't change in gameplay) * Accessories - any extra facial accessories * Backdrop - custom background the zombie has Online In the online mode,there is one game mode right now which is 50v50 right now. * In 50v50,the first team to destroy 50 zombies will win the game.You can play as Split Screen or on your view. * LTMs will be coming soon in the future updates Insanity Mode Insanity mode is locked now and will be locked until the final area or world is completed.We have to wait till the final world update.It will contain 10 insanely hard levels.Its prize is unknown right now. Areas * Front-yard-The classic old day(5 levels) * Night-Same but night,no sun will fall(5 levels) * Backyard Battleground-The zombies are expanding.To stop them,the plants have to find a way to get their city back.You will get a garage key after completing this area.(10 levels) * Garage-After finding the garage key,you will open the garage but some zombies are in their.You have to stop them and reach to L.E.A.F Headquarters.(15 levels) * L.E.A.F Headquarters-After clearing up the garage,a secret passageway has been opened leading you to the L.E.A.F Headquarters where you will meet Dave bot 3000.However,Dave bot wants to test you if you are capable of this job,so he made artificial zombies that act as normal zombies.(15 levels) Plants See here:Plants Vs Zombies Zombie Defeaters 3: Dawn Of The Undead/Plants Zombies See Here:Plants Vs Zombies Zombie Defeaters 3: Dawn Of The Undead/Zombies more coming soon More info coming soon Category:Fanon Games Category:Games